doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Luis Daniel Ramírez
México |estado = Activo }} Luis Daniel Ramírez Santiago (n. México, 29 de noviembre de 1979) es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano,así como dueño de un negocio de computación. El comúnmente da voz a adolescentes u hombres jóvenes lo que le permite interpretar más que un solo arquetipo de personajes. Está casado con la actriz de doblaje Mariana Ortiz. Es reconocido como un actor importante de doblaje en lo que a respecta a Anime, siendo uno de los actores de doblaje más populares entre los fans. También es conocido por dar la voz a Peter Parker en las películas y algunas series animadas de El Hombre Araña para la versión hispanoamericana y por dar la voz a Ron Weasley desde la tercera película de Harry Potter para la versión hispanoamericana. Entre otros de sus papeles conocidos se encuentran: Touya en Card Captor Sakura, Keiichi Morisato en Ah! My Goddess, Horo Horo en Shaman King, Jun Aoi en el filme de Nadesico, Davis Motomiya en Digimon 2, Clark Kent en Smallville entre otros. Filmografía Películas Casey Affleck * Robert Ford en El asesinato de Jesse James por el cobarde Robert Ford (2007) * Patrick Kenzie en Desapareció una noche (2007) * Virgil Malloy en Ahora son 13 (2007) * Virgil Malloy en La nueva gran estafa (2004) * Virgil Malloy en La gran estafa (2001) * Morgan en Mente indomable (1997) Jake Gyllenhaal * Principe Dastan en El principe de persia: Las arenas del tiempo (2010) * Douglas Freeman en El sospechoso (2007) * Robert Graysmith en Zodíaco (2007) * Jack Twist en Secreto en la montaña (2005) * Sam Hall en El día después de mañana (2004) Giovanni Ribisi * John en Perdidos en Tokio (2003) * Seth Davis en Ambición peligrosa (2000) * Irving Wade en Rescatando al soldado Ryan (1999) * Peter Cochran en The Mod Squad (1999) * Daniel McMann en La otra hermana (1999) Josh Hartnett * El Hombre en La ciudad del pecado (2005) * Matt Sullivan en 40 días y 40 noches (2002) * Sgto. Matt Eversman en La caída del Halcón Negro (2001) * Danny Walker en Pearl Harbor (2001) * John Tate en Halloween H20 (1998) Leonardo DiCaprio *Cobb en''' El orígen (2010) (trailer promocional) *Amsterdam Vallon en Pandillas de Nueva York (2002) *Romeo Montesco en Romeo y Julieta (1996) *Hank en La sangre que nos une (1996) (Redoblaje) *Arnie Grape en ¿Quién ama a Gilbert Grape? (1993) '''Tobey Maguire * Patrick Tully en Intriga en Berlín (2007) * Peter Parker/Spiderman en El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) * Peter Parker/Spiderman en El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) * Peter Parker/Spiderman en El Hombre Araña (2002) * Jake Roedel en Ride with the Devil (1999) Rupert Grint * Ron Weasley en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte (2010) * Ron Weasley en Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) * Ron Weasley en Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (2007) * Ron Weasley en Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (2005) * Ron Weasley en Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban (2004) James Franco *David en Comer, rezar, amar (2010) *Saul Silver en Piña express (2008) *Joey en Herencia de sangre (2002) *Chris Campbell en La chica de mis sueños (2000) Barry Watson *Luke Charmer en Lección mortal (1999) *Dave en Curvas Peligrosas *Tim en Boogeyman Breckin Meyer *Jon en Garfield 2 (2006) *Ray Peyton Jr. en Herbie: A toda marcha (2005) *Jon en Garfield: La película (2004) [[David Krumholtz|'David Krumholtz' ]] *10 cosas que odio de ti - Michael (1999) *Liberty Heights - Yussel (1999) *Los locos Addams II - Joel Glicker (1993) Joey Zimmerman *Dylan Piper en Regreso a Halloweentown (2006) *Dylan Piper en Preparatoria Halloween (2004) Tom Welling *Clark Kent en Smallville: Absolute Justice (2010) *Nick Castle en Terror en la niebla (2006) Patrick Dempsey *Harrison Copeland en Día de los enamorados (2010) *Robert Philip en Encantada (2007) *Dr. Derek Shepard en Grey's Anatomy (2005) Emile Hirsch *Billy en Bienvenido a Woodstock (2009) *Matthew Kiddman en La chica de al lado (2004) Jonah Hill *Aaron Green en ¿Cómo sobrevivir a un Rockero? (2010) *Sherman Schrader en Aceptados (2006) Diego Luna *Javier Suárez en Baile Caliente: Noches de Havana (2004) *Enrique Cruz en La terminal (2004) Columbus Short *Linwood "Pooch" Porteous en Los perdedores (2010) *DJ Williams en Baile urbano (2007) Jason Biggs *Charlie Cooper en Rescate en la Antártida (2006) *Arthur Brickman en Padre soltero (2004) Joel Moore *Norm Spellman en Avatar (2009) *Owen en Pelotas en juego (2004) Jason Lee ' *Supercan en Supercan (2007) *Jack Withrowe en Las estafadoras (2001) 'Joshua Jackson *Blaine Tuttle en Juegos sexuales (1999) *Pacey Witter en Los Muppets en el espacio (1999) Seth Green ''' *Danny Wax en La pareja del año (2001) *Scott Malito en Austin Powers: El agente internacional del misterio (1997) (Redoblaje) '''Otros Papeles * Lube en American Pie 7: La guía del amor (2009) * Danny Butterman (Nick Frost) en Hot Fuzz: Super Policías (2007) * Repartidor de pizzas en Hora de terror (2007) * Eragon en Eragon (2006) * Kevin Fischer en Destino final 3 (2006) * Danny (David Alpay) en El hombre del año (2006) * Luke Duke (Johnny Knoxville) en Los Dukes de Hazzard (2005) * Spencer (Jake Abel) en Voluntad de hielo (2005) * Robert en Munich (2005) * Tony Alva (Victor Rasuk) en Los amos de Dogtown (2005) * Noah Calhoun (Ryan Gosling) en Diario de una pasión (2005) (Redoblaje) * Evan Lewis en Destino final 2 (2003) * Ricky "Zig-Zag" (Max Kasch) en El misterio de los excavadores (2003) * Tom Sawyer (Shane West) en La Liga Extraordinaria (2003) * Frankie en El concurso del millón (2003) * Numérobis en Asterix & Obelix: Misión Cleopatra (2002) * Jake (Eric Christian Olsen) en Este cuerpo no es mío (2002) * Massimo (Justin Chambers) en Experta en bodas (2001) * Jamal Wallas en Descubriendo a Forrester (2000) * Jason Sharp (Justin TImberlake) en Comportamiento modelo (2000) * Tod Waggner en Destino final (2000) * Bobby Prince en Scary Movie (2000) * Zack Siler (Freddie Prinze, Jr.) en Ella es (1999) * Todd Bowden en El aprendiz (1998) * Andy Effkin en Perturbados (1998) (Doblaje original) * Deacon Frost (Stephen Dorff) Blade: Cazador de vampiros (1998) * Voces diversas en Desayunando con Einstein (1998) * Spud Spiller (Raymond Pickard) en Mis pequeños inquilinos (1997) (Doblaje original) * Joven Lorenzo Shakes (Joseph Perrino) en Los hijos de la calle (1996) (Doblaje original) * Billy Loomis en Scream (1996) (Redoblaje) * Thomas Sennett (Macaulay Culkin) en Mi primer beso (1991) *Alvin en El amor no cuesta nada Anime * Krilin (Saga de Boo y algunas películas) en Dragon Ball Z (1998-2000) * Yajirobe (en reemplazo de su suegra Araceli de León luego de su muerte) en Dragon Ball Z (1998-2000) * Vegeta (niño) en Dragon Ball Z (1998-2000) * Vegeta Jr./Giru/Uub en Dragon Ball GT (2000-2001) * Dan/capitan todoroki en Naruto (1 episodio) (2008) * Van Argiano en Blood+ (2005-2006) * Muso / Onigumo en Inuyasha (2002) * Pegaso en Sailor Moon SuperS (1995-1996) * Toji Suzuhara en Neon Genesis Evangelion (2007) (Redoblaje) * Camus de Acuario en Saint Seiya: Hades Santuario (versión de DVD) (2006) * Camus de Acuario en Saint Seiya: Hades Infierno (versión de DVD) (2008) * Hyoga de Cygnus / Dohko de Libra (joven) en Saint Seiya: Hades Santuario (versión de TV) (2006) * Hyoga de Cygnus / Dohko de Libra (joven) en Saint Seiya: Hades Infierno (versión de TV) (2006) * Touya Kinomoto en Cardcaptor Sakura (1998-2000) * Hied Gunner en Candidate for Goddess (2006) * Keiichi Morisato en Oh My Goddess (1993) * Dave en Megaman NT Warrior (2004) * Brad en Pokémon: Los Campeones de la Liga Johto * Horokeu Usui "Horo Horo" en Shaman King (2004-2005) * IR en Corrector Yui (2004-2005) * Richard Tex Tex & Carlos Santana en Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 (2004) * Legato Bluesummers en Trigun (2003-2004) * Duke Devlin/Ryuji Otogi en Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (2001-2004) * Gulliver en Gulliver Boy (2000) * Angemon/Magnangemon en Digimon Adventure (1998) * Davis Motomiya & Angemon/Magnangemon en Digimon 02 (2000) * Pete en Cazafantasmas Mikami (1998) * Taro en Dr. Slump (1994-1996) * Taikoubou en Soul Hunter (2000) * Hairadee en Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2007-presente) * Gigante en Doraemon (1969 - presente) * Makoto Otawara (1ª temporada) en Eyeshield 21 (2009) Series animadas * Peter Parker/Spiderman y MaxDillon/Electro(2ª voz)en El Espectacular Hombre Araña (2008-2009) * Peter Parker/Spiderman en El Hombre Araña: La Serie (2003) * Chris Griffin en Padre de familia (desde 4ª temporada) * Serpiente, Boomer (1ª voz) en Las Chicas Superpoderosas (1998-2005) * Número 2 en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio (2001) * Dukey en Johnny Test * Larry (2da voz) / Agosto en KaBlam! * Pupert Pesky en Maggie, una mosca con onda (2005) * Señor Bigotes en Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes (2005-2008) * Puerquisimo Chancho en La Casa de los Dibujos (2005-2007) * Ed en Ed, Edd y Eddy (1999-2009) * Jamez con Z en Mansion Foster para amigos imaginarios * Hombre de los 80 en Futurama * Shnooky y Shunk Wugga en Invasor Zim * Leonardo (2ª voz) en Tortugas Ninja * Tony Hawk en Los Simpson (capítulo 300) * Taz en Los pequeños Looney Tunes * Delfinio en Mi Compañero de Clase es un Mono * Canape y Aperitiv en Isla de Mutantes * Billy en Poochini * Sergio Billavas Kane en Súper Sergio * Keoni Makani en Rocket power * Randalf Skeffington en Ugly Americans * Oso hormiguero en La pandilla de la pantera rosa Series de televisión Benjamin McKenzie ''' * Ryan Atwood en O.C. Vidas Ajenas *Oficial Ben Sherman en Southland '''Greg Baker *Burger Pitt en Estoy en la banda *Señor Collegi en Hannah Montana Adrian R'Mante * Esteban Ramírez en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción * Esteban Ramírez en Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo Otros papeles * Enrique VIII de Inglaterra (Jonathan Rhys Meyers) - Los Tudor (doblaje de México) (2007-2010) * Clark Kent (Tom Welling) - Smallville (2001-presente) * Ralph (Giovanni Ribisi) - Mi nombre es Earl (2005-2008) * Wyatt (adulto) - Hechiceras (7 temporada) * Dr. Derek Shepherd (Patrick Dempsey) - Grey's Anatomy (2006-presente) * Eddie Thomas - Es tan Raven (2003-2007) * Joey - Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place (2007-2009) * Cory Matthews (Ben Savage) (2da voz) en Aprendiendo a vivir * Ethan Ward (Dustin Milligan) en 90210 (2008-2009) * Soldado Hoobler en Band of Brothers (Miniserie) (2002) * Ethan Craft en Lizzie McGuire * Brandon Merrell (Kevin Zegers) en Dr. House * Lucas Scott en One Tree Hill: Hermanos rebeldes * Michael Gerard en Gilmore Girls * Ferguson Darling (2da voz) en Clarissa lo explica todo (1994) * Mágico Joel en Sabrina, la Bruja Adolescente (2002) * Estudiante de medicina / Dr. Michael Gallant en E.R. Sala de Urgencias (Temporadas 8-12) * Dr. Sheldon Hawkes en CSI: NY * Tucker en ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? (1999-2000) * Tamasaki / César Martínez en Alias * Shay Mills en Instant Star (versión mexicana) * Varios Personajes en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales * Matt (David Clayton Rogers) - Cougar Town (Temp.1 cap 1) Telenovelas brasileñas Caio Blat * Abelardo en El Color del Pecado * Xavier en Amazônia * Mario en Niña moza * Ravi en India, una história de amor Armando Babaioff * Felipe en Páginas de la Vida * Benoliel en Dos Caras Otros * Plinio Ferreira en Señora del Destino (Dado Dolabella) * Hugo Peixoto en El Sabor de la Pasión (Pablo Padilla) * Zezinho en La Presencia de Anita (Leonardo Miggiorin) * Joven Apostador en Terra Esperanza Películas animadas Phil LaMar * Hermes Conrad en Futurama: En el lejano y salvaje verde (2009) * Hermes Conrad en Futurama: El juego de Bender (2008) * Hermes Conrad en Futurama: La bestia con billones de brazos (2008) * Hermes Conrad en Futurama: La gran película de Bender (2007) Seth Green ' *Chris Griffin/Luke Skywalker en Padre de familia: ¡Es una trampa! (2010) *Chris Griffin/Luke Skywalker en Padre de familia: Algo, algo, algo del lado oscuro (2009) *Chris Griffin/Luke Skywalker en Padre de familia: Blue Harvest (2007) 'Jason Marsden * Max Goof en Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad (2004) * Max Goof en Extremadamente Goofy (2000) * Max Goof en Goofy, la película (1995) Otros * Berix en Bionicle: Renace la leyenda (2009) * Ed en Todos contra los Eds (2009) * Leonardo en TMNT (Película del 2007) * Benjamín en La Sirenita 3: Los Comienzos de Ariel (2007) * Rojo en Cars (2006) * Rutt en Tierra de osos 2 (2006) * Detective Victor Flannigan en Isla de asesinos (2005) * Jorgen Von Strangulo/Francis en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy (2004) * Jaller en Bionicle: La mascara de la luz (2003) * Keiichi Morisato en Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2001) * Chuck en Mamá ¡Soy un pez! (2000) * "El Topo" en South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999) * Cody en Bernardo y Bianca en Cangurolandia *Voces diversas en Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas Películas de anime * Alcalde Okamoto, voces adicionales en Detective Conan: La bomba en el rascacielos * Camus de Acuario en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan redoblaje * Saga de Géminis (algunos loops) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan redoblaje * Shion de Aries en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura en el Cielo * Lee Samson en Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2003) * Angemon, Kabutterimon, Willis en Digimon: La película (2001) * Touya Kinomoto en Card Captor Sakura: La Carta Sellada (2000) * Jun Aoi en Martian Successor Nadesico: El príncipe de la Obscuridad * Ranma Saotome (hombre) en Las películas de Ranma ½ * Shinozuke solo Ovas 7 y 8 en Ranma ½ (1996) * Pupurin en Sailor Moon Super S: El milagro del agujero de los sueños (1999) Videojuegos * Peter Parker/Spider-Man en Spider-Man 3.1 * Soldado #2 en Halo 3 * Willy Builder en Viva Piñata * Mickey en Halo 3: ODST Dirección de doblaje * Camp Rock * Mentes Criminales * Cuentos que no son Cuento * Combo Niños * Bolt * La Tierra * La Princesa y el Sapo * Flash Forward * La montaña embrujada * JONAS * Jonas Brothers 3-D * Zeke y Luther * Halo 3 (videojuego) * Gears of War 2 (videojuego) * Ringlin Bros (videojuego) * Halo: Reach (videojuego) Televisión nacional *Narrador en ¡Qué Papelón! de TV Azteca México (acreditado como "doblaje") Curiosidades *Luis Daniel Ramírez ha compartido algunos personajes con el también actor de doblaje René García: **Ambos interpretaron al personaje de Vegeta en Dragon Ball: René García lo interpretó en su etapa de adulto y Luis Daniel en su versión infantil en 1 capítulo de Dragon Ball Z Y en el último capítulo de Dragon Ball GT. **Ambos interpretaron al personaje de Hyoga de Cygnus en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: René García en la serie clásica y en el redoblaje en DVD de la saga Hades, mientras que Luis Daniel en la versión en TV de esa misma saga. **Ambos interpretaron al personaje de Hermes Conrad en Futurama: René en el primer ciclo de la serie (1999-2003) y Luis Daniel a partir de la película Futurama: La gran película de Bender. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje